a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device for a computer host, and more particularly to a fan structure which can fixed on a casing of host without using screws and can effectively reduce a vibration force.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A fan in an ordinary computer host is used for dissipating heat resulting from an electronic part (such as a PC board) or an element (such as an IC), however, the conventional technology is provided with the following drawbacks under a long term of usage:
(1) Each fan should be fixed on the casing with screws. Therefore, if a fan is damaged, the screws should be disassembled to repair or replace the fan, which is very troublesome in assembling and disassembling.
(2) As there is no effective device for reducing a vibration, a large noise will be generated when the fan is rotating, and the fixed screws will be easily loosened.